zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicola Amanodel
An odd elf from the continent on the other side of the world. Primarily known as Nika. Appearance Very pale skin, long dirty blonde hair that - straight - reaches her hips, worn in complex braids. Button nose, round face. Deep brown eyes; almond shaped, long eyelashes. Of an unknown age. Tall and lithe. Not emaciated, but she's two steps away from that. Wears loose brown trousers and gladiator-style sandals. A baggy sleeveless tunic belted at the waist. The belt is old and has seen much better days. Hands are wrapped to the knuckles. Multiple visible scars down her arms. The scars continue and appear to get worse underneath her clothes. Carries a large rucksack that is also old-looking, stuffed with items. A staff is strapped to it, and a viol hangs from the bottom. The only valuable item she owns is a delicate bracelet with the charm of a bird attached to it, which she never takes off. Background Nika was born in a country called Olivirai, an Elvish only country on the Continent Behind the World, an undetermined amount of time ago. Her childhood was fine? She thinks? She doesn't really remember much of it. When she was in the equivalent of her teenage years, she became involved with a revolutionary group that was working against the corrupt leaders of her homeland. The rulers had immense power and ran the country with an iron fist, banning all forms of difference and dissidence, enforcing their way of life of the citizens. It was encouraged to spy on your neighbours and report back anything that was not in line with the noble Elvish image they were trying to uphold. There was to be no cavorting with other races. People were advanced based on their perceived worthiness. Wealth meant everything and the poor suffered the most, with food shortages and housing crises that forced people into cramped and overpopulated accommodations. Anyone who could not contribute or did not contribute correctly was taken and not seen again. Glory to the Empire. Her revolutionary group passed messages out of the country to try and spread the word of what was going on, and Nika was a prized asset. She was fast and sneaky, and was good at what she did. Along the way, she met people unlike herself for the first time - drow, dwarves, and, after she had reached elven adulthood and was tasked on further missions, one particular tiefling. His name was Amthos and he was part of the outreach in the neighbouring country. She passed messages to him, helped smuggle those who needed it out, and in return he took them to safety and passed prohibited material back to her to take to the group. Over time, Amthos and Nika fell in love. She would sneak out not to pass messages, just to meet with him. It was dangerous, and she knew it, but to her it was worth it. She called him her Blackbird in company, and she was his Nightingale. Nika and her parents and younger sister lived in the cramped accommodation most the working class occupied, with 4 other families sharing 3 rooms. It was close quarters. Close quarters got you overheard. On an otherwise ordinary day, Nika was arrested at her job at the market and hauled to the jail. She was accused of conspiracy and treason. A concerned member of the public had overheard her talking about her journeys to the border and she had been seen associating with known dissidents. It was high treason to be in possession of prohibited material, which Nika was, as it had been found in her belongings. She was sentenced to encampment for an indefinite time, starting immediately. Nika is not sure how long she spent in the encampment. Maybe it was 10 years, maybe it was 15. Maybe it was 50. She isn't sure. Time blurred together. Her days were spent alternating backbreaking work with torture sessions to try to get her to admit to who she had been meeting on the border. Who she had been passing messages to. She told them, eventually. Everyone has a breaking point. But the elves who ran the camp liked the sounds of their screams, and even when she had told them all she knew, continued to torment her to hear it. One of her bunkmates, sentenced for practicing illicit arts, began teaching her some moves to defend herself. She couldn't learn much - they were both very weak - but she learnt enough. Her teacher was from outside the Empire and told Nika, if they ever left this place, she should seek out further training there. After an unknown amount of time, there was a riot in the encampment. Many prisoners were killed. In the chaos, Nika and a couple of others managed to escape. She thought for certain they would be recaptured immediately. Instead, she survived, and made her way out of the Empire via the underground railroad she had once run. She thought to look for Amthos, but she didn't know how much time had passed, or if he had been captured and killed. She had told them about him. She couldn't stay or go back, knowing she had sold out all of her comrades. So she changed her name and started travelling. She made her way to the temple her bunkmate was from and told them what she knew of her, and in return they fed her and taught her more. When she had had her fill, she thanked them and moved on. She didn't know if the Empire was on her tail or not, if they assumed she had been killed in the riot or had figured out that she had escaped, but figured it was best to act as if they were. And that's pretty much what she's been up to since - traveling and learning. She learnt to weave in one city, learnt the viol in another. She wants to go back to her home country, eventually, and see her parents and sister again, maybe save them. She wants to know what happened to Amthos. But she knows that it's probably unlikely she'll be able to. So she'll keep moving. If the Empire is still looking for her, she'll not lead them to them. Personality I have different assumptions from those around me concerning personal space, blithely invading others' space in innocence, or reacting to ignorant invasion of my own. I express affection or contempt in ways that are unfamiliar to others. I have my own ideas about what is and is not food, and I find the eating habits of those around me fascinating, confusing, or revolting. Seriously touched starved. Very handsy. Gets in people's faces without realising they might be offended by this. Enthusiastic about every new thing she sees. Will try everything twice. Likes to keep under the radar, however, and is very aware of who or what might be watching for her. Doesn't care much for physical possessions and is confused by those who do. Really gives no shits about her appearance. Fast talking and good with the info dump but keeps conversations superficial because she doesn't trust anyone. I pretend not to understand the local language in order to avoid interactions I would rather not have. Still has a strange loyalty to her home country despite what they have done to her and her friends. Probably has PTSD and is pasting over the cracks with a grin and abject denial. A morning person. Relationships Nika has been travelling and adventuring with a number of other beings for the last few years. * Christo Gatimigy: Nika met Christo just after the earthquake in Merchendale. They hit it off straight away. Nika likes that Christo is as affectionate with her as she was with him and that he always seems to have a plan. They have plans to continue travelling together.